Lydia
Lydia is a student of Jefferson County Middle School and one of Milo's classmates. She's an enthusiastic person and a loyal friend. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. Personality Lydia is a very cheerful, energetic person who does everything with boundless enthusiasm. She seems to enjoy being on the go, having invited Melissa to the mall, and, as a passionate member of the school drama club, spending her afternoons rehearsing with the other members. She speaks with an exaggerated valley-girl accent. She is loyal to a fault - a trait that can be seen when she follows Amanda's exact instructions via text, claiming that finishing the instructions in texts sent by Amanda was just what she did. She also heavily believes in the phrase 'the show must go on' as she was willing to put on an interpretive dance number with Zack, who almost stayed home due to a splinter, for the Winter Break Awards despite having bad food poisoning. She is able to keep a calm head when in bad situations, as she was able to keep a leveled head when trapped in an elevator in Escape and kept the others distracted by involving them in an improv session. Physical Appearance Lydia has light skin, dark brown eyes, and a very small, pointed nose. She has long brown hair that's held back by a light yellow headband. She wears a similarly colored dress with dark orange, plaid patterned sleeves, and a matching skirt with a brown belt. Her shoes are light brown sneakers with white laces, soles, and socks. Appearances In "Going the Extra Milo", she was in the back of the classroom when Milo and Zack are teleported to school by aliens. In "Sunny Side Up", she was in the hall when Zack and Melissa are trying to get their science project to class in one piece. In "Rooting for the Enemy", she attended the football game against the Tigers. In "Party of Peril", she was in the hall when Milo is splashed by the water fountain. In "Murphy's Lard", she visited Lard World with Chad. In "Athledecamathalon", she was in the hallway when she fell in the domino effect after someone drank from the water fountain. In "The Substitute", She sent Melissa a message about checking out a new mall after school. Cavendish and Dakota saw this message when they accidentally picked up Melissa's phone instead of their Quantum Localizer. In "School Dance", she had fun for Amanda until Amanda took over. She also relieved to Amanda that it was Milo who saved the dance for her. In "Battle of the Bands", she was in the audience with Amanda and enjoyed herself after Murphy's Law floods the parking lot. In "The Math Book", she appeared with two other members of the drama club rehearsing for a play. She was playing Pantalone, the greedy Venetian merchant. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", she attended the Fire Engine Museum after Milo, Melissa, and Melissa's dad drove an out of control antique fire engine through the natural history museum and collided with the life-size Tyrannosaurus rex statue. In "Disaster of My Dreams", she was in the hallway and later in chemistry class while Elliot kept a boulder from destroying the school. In "A Clockwork Origin", she attended a V-tech demo. In "Some Like it Yacht", she attended a school trip to the S.S. Indulgence with the rest of her class and got stranded on an island for about an hour before riding a wave back to America's mainland. In "World Without Milo", she appeared outside the school near Elliot. In "Snow Way Out", she is seen sitting in the back of the class. In "Teacher Feature", she is seen in the back of the class. In "Cake 'Splosion!", she is in the gym when it is announced Cake 'Splosion is looking for contestants at school. In "Managing Murphy's Law", she and Chad are tasked by Amanda to be roadies first Just Getting Started. In "Milo's Shadow", she is seen in chemistry when the giant baseball goes rampaging through the school. She is later seen in another class watching Doofenshmirtz dance. In "Ride Along Little Doggie", she and Zack are supposed to do an interpretive dance number together but she gets food poisoning and is too sick to go on, but she is determined to nevertheless. When she does get out on stage, she starts saying random sentences and telling everyone she is there. She passes out and is carried away by paramedics. In "The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event", she, Melissa, and Bradley compete in The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event. However, she and Bradley are injured due to Murphy's Law and end up in the Hospital with Zack and Milo taking their place. In "Escape", she has feelings when the elevator was trapped in Gogoplex Mall. Milo Murphy tells her that they should play Two Truths and a Lie. She, Milo, Scott the Undergrounder, and Coach Nolan escape the elevator from falling down using a rope. Relationships Amanda Lopez Lydia and Amanda are classmates. Lydia appears to be close friends with Amanda, and the two often spend time together outside of class. Amanda trusted Lydia to have fun for her when she was too busy, and Lydia gave it her all, dancing and enjoying herself throughout most of the school dance. When Amanda approached her with Milo's shoe, Lydia was quick to point out the owner for her. The two of them sat next to each other during the Battle of the Bands and continue to have fun together as Murphy's law causes the event to flood. After receiving a text from Amanda to bring supplies for a band performance, Lydia did so immediately, even stating that she blindly follows the instructions in Amanda's texts, claiming, 'It's What I do'. Zack Underwood Zack and Lydia are classmates. They're on good terms, having spent three weeks practicing an interpretive dance routine together to perform during the student awards show their school was hosting. In spite of getting terrible food poisoning, Lydia was determined to perform with Zack, even arguing against him when he tried to get her to give up. Milo Murphy Milo and Lydia are classmates. They're on good terms, and after getting stuck in an elevator alongside Scott and Coach Nolan Mitchell, spent their time trapped performing improv and playing games to get to know each other better. They worked together to get out of the elevator, and by the time they escaped, Lydia agreed to meet for another improv session in the future. Melissa Chase Melissa and Lydia are classmates. They're on good terms, and Lydia once contacted Melissa via cellphone to invite her to the mall. The two of them trained together for months alongside Bradley in preparation for The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event. Unfortunately, Murphy's Law injured Lydia before she could compete on Melissa's team. Nolan Mitchell and Scott Nolan Mitchell is Lydia's gym teacher at Jefferson G. County Middle school. She ends up trapped on an elevator with him, alongside Scott the Undergrounder and Milo, after Murphy's Law causes it to get stuck mid-floor. During their time trapped on the elevator, Lydia begins an improv session with the others, setting a scene for them to participate in. She later complements Nolan on his Cockney accent and argues against Scott when he plays the game wrong. Lydia works with them to escape and agrees to have another improv session with them in the future. Gallery "|Escape (153).PNG|img = }} Quotes Appearances Season One * "Going the Extra Milo" * "Sunny Side Up" * "Rooting for the Enemy" * "Party of Peril" * "Murphy's Lard" * "Athledecamathalon" * "The Substitute" * "School Dance" * "Battle of the Bands" * "The Math Book" * "The Little Engine That Couldn't" * "Disaster of My Dreams" * "A Clockwork Origin" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"World Without Milo" Season Two * "Snow Way Out" * "Teacher Feature" * "Cake 'Splosion!" * "Managing Murphy's Law" * "Milo's Shadow" * "The Goulash Legacy" * "Ride Along Little Doggie" * "Cast Party" * "The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event" * "Escape" Trivia * Lydia is part of the Jefferson County Middle School drama club. * Her voice actor, Alyson Stoner, had previously voiced Isabella Garcia-Shapiro on Phineas and Ferb. She also provides the voice for Kris. * As shown in "Managing Murphy's Law", Lydia suffers from equinophobia, meaning that she is afraid of ponies and horses. * As shown in "Disaster of My Dreams" and "Milo's Shadow", she takes a chemistry class. * As shown in "Escape", Lydia is revealed to be part of an improv troupe. ** In the same episode, it is also that she has a collection of creepy masks, she once ate almost a whole book and that she has incredibly strong fingernails. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:L Category:Minor Characters Category:Milo's class Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters